Bound Affection
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

"_Take it out! Take it out! That hurts!"_

Vincent sighed and pushed the struggling ninja back onto the plush comforter. "Relax and this won't hurt as much."

"How can I relax with _that _inside me?" Yuffie cried out. She looked down and her eyes widened at the amount of blood on the sheets. "Can't you be gentle? I'm a damn lady after all!"

"Quit struggling," Vincent snapped. He slowly rocked his hard appendage again. "I'll take it out soon enough if you quit interfering."

The Wutainian groaned. "How am I going to explain this to Godo?"

Valentine sighed.

"Quit sighing and take your damn metal finger out of my thigh!" Yuffie yelled and hit the bed with her clenched fists. "Just rip it out and cast curaga already."

"It's imbedded in the bone," the gunman chastened.

"I don't care—!"

Yuffie screamed and a green light of curaga flooded over.

Vincent looked towards the door. He could have sworn he heard footsteps downstairs right before she screamed. "Yuffie quiet; I think they're back."

"You ripped it out!" Yuffie yelled, sitting up and clenching her leg. It didn't hurt anymore, but she felt sore. This afternoon had not turned out like she planned at all.

"You told me to," Vincent deadpanned.

Yuffie squealed in frustration. "I wasn't serious! I just wanted you to get it out already." Her eyes darted to the sheets. "Gawd! Now it looks like you popped my cherry or something. Tifa is going to kill me!"

Vincent's eyes darkened. "I would have, had you not moved like that. I told you not to move for a reason."

Kisaragi flushed and focused on her wound. "I'm just not… not ready." Her heart twisted. It wasn't as though Vincent didn't make her slick for the taking lately, but… under these circumstances…

"We've only three days Yuffie," Vincent cautioned. Guilt tore through him while gazing through the soft tendrils covering her face. "It is soon or in front of hundreds."

"I know that!" Yuffie swung her face up and hot tears filled against the edges of her eyes. "Stop reminding me! Gawd," her head fell into her hands and she pressed her heels against the frame of the bed. "What am I going to do, Vinny?"

Footsteps echoed below and Yuffie let out a squeal of surprise.

"Hurry and get dressed," Vincent ordered. "Someone is coming up."

"I cannot believe you led us into Cloud and Tifa's room for this!" Yuffie hissed and tugged her bra back into place.

"I seem to recall you begging me to just take the first room," Vincent clipped, buckling his trousers. "This _is _the first room, if you recall."

Yuffie glared and slid her shorts back up. Hissing as her tender thigh protested the extra weight upon it. "I wasn't thinking. Besides, it's your fault. You're the one with the damn claw."

"Clearly neither was I," Vincent growled. Swinging his cape around, he snapped it into place while approaching the door. "Else, I would not be dealing with such trivial matters that do not concern me."

The door shut and Yuffie sat back down. Her face contorted in pain. She wouldn't cry. It wouldn't change anything that was going to happen… that was already done. _Why do I always say crap like that? _The ninja wiped at her eyes. This was all her fault and Vincent was only trying to help. Help, when he sure as Jenova's butt cheeks, didn't have to.

"Yuffie?" Tifa shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. What was Yuffie doing in her room? "Are you alright?"

The ninja stood up. "Yeah, I uh…"

Tifa glanced to the bed cover. "Oh, I've got some in the bathroom; bottom drawer."

Yuffie blinked. "Huh?"

"Period, Yuffie. You're bleeding," Tifa remarked and pointed to the bed cover. "Go ahead and take a pair of shorts from my closet and throw those in the hamper."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Tif."

"Anytime." Tifa turned towards the door again. She could change later. "Hurry up and come downstairs. Clouds acting strange, I caught him pacing the living room when I got home. I think Reeve might have given him bad news about the reconstruction project."

"Cloud?" Yuffie interjected. Her eyes were wide. "He's been home?"

The older woman turned around. "About fifteen minutes now, yeah."

Once again the door closed and Yuffie flushed. How many of the others had come back too? _Probably everyone… Nothing is going right today._

_

* * *

_~*~

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/n:**__ A new story! Talk about hard getting back into writing fanfiction… not sure about the flow or writing on this one, but I like the plot line I have mapped out. Let me know if you'd like to see more, as that is still undecided._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Two**

Yuffie shivered as Cloud glanced in her direction again. From the way he was staring at her, he had to know something. Either what would happen in two days or assuming something else. He looked away and she swallowed hard. Barret and Nanaki had distracted him again. Vincent, of course, was avoiding her…

_I can't imagine how tonight would have went if the others weren't here. _Yuffie snorted. A faint pang of regret that Shelke had not lived even a year after deep ground and as so, was not here. _Then again, if this wasn't a reunion, I wouldn't be here either._

"Brat! Get your bony ass over here and have a drink," Cid bellowed, cocking his head around the pillar that blocked their view.

"Huh?" The ninja blinked, as though woken from a dream. "What you say, old man?"

Tifa smiled. "Come have a drink, Yu. You've been quiet all night. It's actually kind of disturbing," she chortled.

"Oh, I'm just tired."

The martial artist shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "I get like that too during my time of the month."

"Tifa!" Cid yelled in disgust. "Go the fuck upstairs if you plan to talk about that gross shit!" His eyebrows furrowed and a wave of drunkenness waivered his speech. "How the hell ya' know the brats on hers anyway? Do woman fucking mention that crap to each other?"

Yuffie shifted uncomfortably and took a seat. Cloud was looking at her again, she could feel his stare. She turned her chair towards Cid and glared at the old geezer. "What do you care, old man?"

"Beh!" Cid took another drink. "I don't."

"Hey brat, you know where Vince is?" Barret yelled. "Cloud's wants to talk to him."

Dread filled the ninja. "Why would I know where he is?"

"Don't get all defensive!" Barret interrupted. "Tifa said you two rode in together, I thought you might know where he is."

"I ain't his keeper!"

The front door of the tavern creaked open and Yuffie nearly jumped from her seat. Vincent stood there and as always, was casual. Even as he brushed off the overabundance of rain from his cape.

"And he ain't my keeper either, for that matter!" Yuffie declared, staring at the gunman defiantly. If that were only true…

Tifa frowned. "Maybe you've had too much to drink, Yuffie. You look flushed…"

"Maybe…" Yuffie murmured, ignoring Barret's berating response to her outburst. Refusing to mention she hadn't even taken a sip of any of the refreshments. Her drink was still full and sitting on the table she had been at.

"I think I have too," Tifa stated and stood. "I'm going to head to bed. It's late and I need to actually open the bar tomorrow." Her eyes darted to the streets outside. "Some of the regulars are refusing to do anything but wait."

Cid scoffed. "Lousy drinking buddies, the both of you," he slurred and stumbled up. If only Shera was here with him, he'd at least have some fun once he went upstairs. "I'm getting some sleep too."

"I'd help you up the stairs, but I don't want my ass grabbed again," Lockheart scolded and laughed as Cid grumbled beneath his breath.

Yuffie forced a smile and debated following. There was no reason to stay down here. Especially since she'd have to join Cloud at the counter and… Vincent. The ninja swallowed and pushed her chair back – that was enough resolve. She should probably sleep anyway. "''Night."

The entire walk up the stairs, she could feel the molten red depths of Vincent following her…

"I guess we wore ourselves out last night," Barret mentioned and leaned onto the bar.

Nanaki shook his head. "You were all a bit… unrestrained."

"Hey, It's not like I made Tifa get on the bar and start—"

"Don't remind me," Cloud interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes closed.

Barret chuckled loudly. "Couldn't have been too bad," he stated and lowered his voice. "I saw Tifa changing the sheets this morning. Well," he paused to laugh, "Unless you puked instead."

Cloud frowned and looked at his drink. "…The bed got some use alright."

More laughter echoed and Nanaki leapt from the stool. "This would be my time to retire. I fear I am too young for this type of talk."

Barret shook his head. "You're a strange one Nanaki."

"Do remember to find your bed tonight, Barret," Nanaki teased as he paused at the bottom of the stairs. "The view of you naked and snoring on top of the bar leaves quite an imprint on the mind come morning."

Cloud chuckled and Nanaki bounded up the stairs.

"Ah, you've all done it!" Barret yelled.

"I beg to differ," Vincent spoke.

Barret rolled his eyes. "Well not you, Vince. You're always… proper; I guess you'd call it."

Cloud snorted.

The larger man pushed back and yawned. "I'm off too. 'Night."

Strife turned to his remaining comrade as the tavern became quiet… and empty.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Vincent questioned; already knowing the answer.

The blond shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Silence echoed and he turned back to his drink. "I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer, Vincent. You're probably going to be offended, but I have to know."

"A question is unlikely to offend me – given it is from you," Vincent drawled.

"Yeah… right," Cloud swallowed hard. "Did… did you force yourself on Yuffie?"

Vincent blinked and eyed his comrade with pursed lips. His must have been the footsteps he had heard. "No."

The fake former ex-soldier looked to him with a mixture of relief and disbelief. "Yesterday… I came home and heard… some things. Then Yuffie screamed…"

"You do not believe me then."

Cloud sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I trust you, Vince. I just… _it _just didn't sound like it, alright?"

"Yes, I imagine the words were quite… misleading."

"What's going on then?" Strife continued. His eyebrows dropped. "Why are you taking up with Yuffie? She's just a kid."

Vincent frowned. "She is twenty two – that is no child."

"You know what I mean and even so… it's Yuffie, for Jenova's sake," the blond paused and rubbed his forehead. "What are you thinking Vince? Is she… coming on to you or something? You can say no, you know. Yuffie's pushy but—"

"Do you truly assume I would be coerced into such a tactic?" Valentine eyed the swordfighter and took a step back. "If you'll excuse me."

"Just take it slow with her, okay?" Cloud swallowed hard as the gunman paused. "It's been hard enough for Yuffie with her father transferring rule of Wutai."

Silence reigned and Vincent tilted his head. "Indeed. The damage has been severe to Yuffie." _…In so many ways. _The gunman's fingers slithered across his pocket and the object within reminded him of the damage. It was time he completed what must be done. It was only lucky his comrade's question had been now and not tomorrow - where Cloud would have right in not believing his words…

* * *

~*~

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:** Another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews – they are much appreciating and much motivating to get to work on the next chapter. It really does increase my motivation to get the next done. So, Thank You! Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

**Warning(s):** Non-Consensual

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Three**

_One Day Later_

"Where are we going?" Yuffie asked again. The motorcycle was digging into her and her sore thigh protested the vibration. They had been traveling over an hour on some excursion to "relax" her, but it wasn't working. She felt even more stressed with that damn caped jerk sitting in front of her, silent. At least he wasn't avoiding her anymore… "Talk to me already!"

"Be quiet."

Time passed and the ninja shivered. Midgar was usually warm, but the wind from the vehicle sailing through what appeared to be the deprecating side of town, cut through the thin cotton stars on her shirt. It was awkward enough to see Vincent driving a motorcycle. Part of her always assumed he flew.

"Are we there yet? Hey! This is an alley," Yuffie yelped as the two wheeled vibrator came to stop. What were they doing in an alley way in this part of town? "What are we doing here?"

"Follow me." Vincent dismounted and headed towards a door on the left.

"Did Reeve recruit you for rebuilding? If so, I don't want too. That jerk didn't even pay me last time!" Yuffie stumbled over a bucket as she slipped inside the door after him. The warehouse was dark and a frown crossed her face. "How am I supposed to follow you when I can't see? Hey Vinny; wait up!" Objects littered the floor and the ninja almost fell onto the stairs he disappeared upon. "Uh... were going up?"

Silence.

Another set of stairs and another.

"Okay, Mr. Big Shot. We're on the top floor; you better not find another set of stairs for us to climb." Yuffie scolded and rubbed at her eyes. There was a stream of afternoon light flooding in from a boarded up window, but it only took the edge of the darkness away.

Vincent stood still, his back turned to his comrade. His eyes closed. Why had she not left yet? He'd given so many opportunities. Tomorrow evening was coming too quickly. Why was she not more concerned? Her thoughts should not be straying from the events that would take place then. Did she not realize the severity? "Yuffie?"

"About time you said something to me!" The ninja yelled and placed a hand on her hip. "Well? What's going on Vinny?"

"Is your request still standing?" Valentine interrupted.

"My reque…?" Yuffie's eye flew wide. Every feeling of oxygen left her body. "You're talking about…"

"Do you want it now or in front of the others tomorrow? I will not play this cat and mouse game any longer."

The former princess took another step back. Her arms waved in front of her. "I can't make that decision right now!" Fear overcame her. _Tomorrow._ _No… _The thought of losing her virginity scared her more than she cared to admit, but not the pain or fear of another inside her… the anger and fear at having no choice. It was sheer luck she hadn't lost it years ago and the only thing that stopped her before was fighting and bringing Wutai to honor again…

Yuffie tensed as he stepped closer. The wall came up behind her. "Vincent…!"

"You requested my assistance when you found out," Vincent interjected and took another step closer. "I've only so much to bid, Yuffie. Those years in my nightmares did not provide me income to cover these _type_ of expenses. Shinra's dividends only provide plush living to regular expenditures. Purchasing something like this..."

The Wutainian dropped her head and looked to the stairwell. It was tempting to run, but… tomorrow would come whether she did or not. "So what you're saying is I'll cost too much if I'm a virgin."

Silence greeted the woman and she felt tears coat her eyes, but they didn't fall. No matter how many times they had this talk, each time felt like the first. "How could I become a Pet, Vincent? Is there really nothing I can do?" All of this… all of it, because Godo had transferred the title to the Torre family. So what if he lacked the ability to provide a son? 'To provide a worthy heir…' not a disgraceful woman to the throne. Saving the world was never enough when it came to tradition. No matter how the time passed, she kept hoping somehow she would get out of this.

"Wutainian law is archaic, but not extinct by any means, Yuffie." Vincent paused to unbuckle his cloak. "Pet's are still a common practice in parts of our world. It is impossible to disband a custom when so many Pet's live amongst the planet. I was but your age when Pet's were at their highest desire. Why did you think it so easy for Shinra to experiment on subjects? Most were Pets, purchased and used accordingly."

Yuffie froze.

"I told you then, I've owned Pet's before," he continued. His hand stretched out. "Come Yuffie. Unless you'd rather lose your virginity along with your pride tomorrow, we must do this." At the lack of response, Vincent dropped the inviting palm and turned. The steps into the large dusty room were concise, as though they pained him. It was empty besides a few random planks of wood. With a swiftness only he possessed, he laid his cloak along the floor.

Yuffie hesitated. She had already taken a few steps, but her heart slammed against her ribcage so painfully. Lightheadedness swept upon her. Those crimson eyes were on her again and so close… If she didn't do this, she'd be sold to the highest bidder and if she did, she'd be sold to Vincent. No one could help her. Godo refused to return her calls and no one she knew – that would – had enough money.

Two hands, one cold and one warm, touched the woman's shoulders.

"I can't do this!" Yuffie's voice echoed loud and she stepped back. Her feet were ready to run and she leapt into action. She couldn't willingly allow herself to be forced.

The floor came beneath the ninja, but so did the wind in her lungs. Her feet never hit the floor and her back took their place. "Vincent!"

Silence greeted her and Yuffie's scream became muffled beneath a warm palm… Vincent's.

The claw tore and the ninja felt hot liquid gush from her eyes as she struggled halfheartedly. How could he get her on the floor like this before she could blink? With Chaos and the others gone, why was he still able to move so fast? The fabric of her shorts laid torn beside her head. "S-t-wop!" Muffled and unhelpful, she snapped out a palm and clawed at the perfect countenance her comrade wore.

Vincent glared and tugged her towards him. "Do you think another Master will be as forgiving? You would be lashed and beaten by most for attacking them. Do you understand how serious being registered as a Pet is?"

"I hate you!"

"You'll hate me more if I don't," Vincent growled. He looked away from her face and tried to focus only on her body. She was not his comrade right now; only his Pet. It was vital he thought of her only that way. He had stalled too much already. His grip tightened. "Don't struggle and it will hurt less."

Sobs wracked Yuffie and fury turned to fuel more fear as her body was so easily flipped. Her face scrapped the ground and metal clung tightly to her wrists poised behind her back. "Not like this!" Yuffie pleaded, trying to close her legs as he forced them open again and kneeled between. Her back arched and she heard the clinking of his belt. "V-vincent! Don't p-please!"

"I'm sorry," Vincent whispered as he gave his cock a firm stroke. His eyes closed and he pressed against the wet slit. She was hot against him and he took a sharp breath. This had to be done. Hard and quick, he forced himself inside.

Yuffie cried out and the gunman retracted and pushed back inside. He could hear her sobbing and something sharp scrapped at the heart beneath his chest. The thrusts became more fluid and he pushed on faster. She was so tight against him. The days of Pet's being common practice flashed through his mind and he grunted. If she wasn't his comrade… he wouldn't have hesitated taking her days ago. She was tighter then he could have imagined.

"Yuffie," Vincent grunted as he neared release. His claw slid away from her wrists to take place opposite the other on her hip. A curse fell from his lips and he pulled her back to meet his movements. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Fingers clawed at the ground and Yuffie stared hard at the groves in the wood. She could feel him finish within her and the few remaining thrusts he gave before pulling out. Her body went limp to the floor and consciousness faded. She couldn't deal with this right now…

Vincent stood and begrudgingly cleaned himself on the scraps of her shorts. He slipped the material back in his pocket and fingered the sleep orb sparingly. It would be best if Yuffie slept while he went back to the tavern and gathered their things. No one would come upon her here. Quietly, he picked up his cape and wrapped it around the woman… they hadn't even made it to the cloak. He had four hours before the sleep wore off.

"I'm sorry Yuffie."

Quietly and with heavy steps, the gunman left.

* * *

~*~

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:** Aw, poor Yuffie. Things always happen the hard way. More to come!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell happened to you?" Cid bellowed. A cloud of smoke floated through the air and Barret looked up from his cards. "You get in a fight with the brat?"

The gunman pursed his lips and closed the tavern door. No _real _patrons were inside as far as he could tell, which was much different then that morning. "Of sorts."

"Where were the both of you anyway?" Tifa asked, cleaning an empty mug as she approached. Cloud had seemed pretty worried about them when he left a while ago. _He could have told me they were fighting. Damn it Cloud, now Yuffie's probably going to leave early. I could have talked some sense into her if you'd told me._

Vincent eyed the brunette cautiously. She seemed more solemn than usual. "Nowhere of consequence."

"Wait… where's your fucking cloak?" Cid did a double take from his cards. Something more than a cloak was off about the gunman and he wondered what. Cloud had seemed pretty damn weird when he left to look for them too – not that he'd mention that to Tifa. She seemed to think he went for a walk.

"Wow, Vince… I think this is the first time I've seen you without it!" Tifa continued. A short laughter left her lips. "Careful hanging around Yuf's like that though, she might develop an infatuation. You know how girls are at her age."

Barret scoffed. "The kid ain't Vince's type at all."

Cid scratched his scruff thoughtfully. The brat _was_ starting to get rather curvy… Careful with his cigarette, he swung an arm over the back of his chair and looked up at the gunman. "You got anything going on with the brat?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Of course Vincent doesn't, Cid. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I returned to gather her things," Vincent interrupted. "She said to say she would… see you next time."

"That Yuffie," Tifa sighed, focusing on the mug she held. Her comrade slipped around and disappeared up the stairs. "I wish I could be that young and carefree again."

Vincent leaned back against the door in Yuffie's room. Even now, he could hear them talking downstairs, but it only pained him. The bloody marks on his cheek were still there – dry and reminding him of what he'd done, if he would bother to look in a mirror.

_It had to be done. _The ex-Turk reminded himself. Repeating it as he moved into the room to pack the limited items she brought. It would be best if he retrieved Yuffie soon.

~*~

A mild groan left Yuffie as she turned her back to the man who had dressed her. She felt drowsy, but images… memories… of what happened still ravaged her mind. _How could you, Vincent? _Anger and relief confused her in the whirlwind of emotions.

"We must go soon."

Yuffie shivered. The voice was so deep and every decibel trembled through her. Reminding her of just how he had forced her to the ground and took her against the dust and dirt. For her or for him… whatever it was. Liquid dripped from her eyes again and she curled into a ball. She was sore everywhere and for once she doubted it was from sleeping. Nothing was supposed to feel this bad. Ninja's were strong.

_Ninja's are strong_. The woman repeated and closed her eyes tightly. _And I won't be one anymore tomorrow._

Vincent averted his eyes. His steps were careful and slow as he approached the window with the broken board. The sun was beginning to fade and they needed to leave before it became much later. The Gold Saucer was a distance away, but he didn't have the ability to move her himself right now – even if he had to soon. It was ironic that the 'happiest place' - according to the multitude of commercials - also housed the largest Pet Auction in the Jail beneath. Dio was a businessman of many professions.

The gunman's lips pursed. If not for his death penalty, an old favor, and the fact Yuffie was a part of Avalanche, Dio would have never arranged for Yuffie's last days of freedom before the auction. Pet auctions were to take place within forty-eight hours of an accepted registration. It had now been over eighty hours and few left. Tomorrow evening she would be bound to a Master and with any luck, himself. There were many who would be desiring to own a member of Avalanche… and hiding it would only continue if Dio kept his mouth shut until after the auction.

"We have to leave now, Yuffie," he finally stated. Only flecks of sunlight were peering through the windows now.

"…I don't care."

Vincent's eyes flickered in pain as she turned. Her face was void of any emotion, but her eyes said it all. She wasn't looking at him, but up at the cob webbed ceiling. Staring aimlessly and no doubt replaying what had happened.

"…It had to be this way," Vincent stated. Catching her eyes as she angrily turned them to him. "You asked for my promise I would not let you go there and loose what is yours in front of all the others. I told you before I could have used sleep material before--"

"I'm not that much of a coward!" Yuffie yelled, but her eyes shut and she covered her face. That was a regret she would have forever now. She certainly felt like a coward. This wouldn't have happened if she had just been strong and finished what she asked – and started - of Vincent all those times. If she would have been a _proper _daughter then none of this would have happened. A failure. That was all she was.

Valentine's steps were concise and quiet. An arm lashed out as he kneeled beside her.

"Stay away from me!"

"We have to go, Yuffie," he reminded her. "The last boat leaves at dawn."

Snuffles and sobs wracked the ninja's body once more. Her body curled up again and she cursed her comrade as he swept the hair from her face. "I don't want to be a Pet, Vinny. I don't!"

"…I'm sorry."

The cries echoed through the room and Vincent reached to lift her.

"Keep your hands off me!" Yuffie snapped, pushing away. Her hands wiped at her eyes furiously. No. She wouldn't feel any more of a coward than she already felt. Her heart slammed against her chest as she stood. This was really happening. No one could save her. Tomorrow night she would be a Pet and Vincent would…

Platinum eyes flew north. "…When I'm your…" her eyes averted, "are you…" The words wouldn't form and she shivered as her soon-to-be Master brought the dusty cloak around her.

"…The laws must be followed."

"That's not what I mean!" Yuffie interrupted. A hurt feeling threaded through her nerves, rampaging with the fear. "…Other than that…" She murmured.

Silence echoed.

"We must leave now," Vincent said simply.

Dejected, sore, and overwhelmed, Yuffie stepped forward… this was all too numbing.

* * *

~*~

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:** Sleep material leaves quite an odd feeling afterward. Good thing for Yuffie. Hm… they certainly are certain Vincent will make the winning bid, aren't they? Let's hope so, for Yuffie's sake. MWhahaa!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Five**

Waves splashed against the boat smoothly, as though unaware of Yuffie's turbulent thoughts. Light was heavy from the sun, yet she couldn't recall sleeping. They were nearing the continent that the Golden Saucer was on and from port it would be a six hour ride. Nausea swept her stomach again and intensified from the lights of Costa del Sol flickering over the horizon.

"We will be docking soon."

Yuffie tensed. She hated how Vincent was able to sneak up on her like that. "Go away."

"You cannot avoid me, Yuffie."

"I can, for now," she spat, moving several steps away. Salt from the water dirtied her arms, but she paid the railing no mind to the rough substance.

The ex-Turk clenched his jaw. If not for his lack of cloak and Yuffie's odd clothing of a baggy shirt and pants, he was certain they would have been spotted by the few passengers on board. No one in Avalanche could go very far without a gaggle crowding them. It was aggravating. "…We will be in Costa del Sol until after lunch. If it pleases you," Vincent remarked casually. "There is no need for us to rush there."

Yuffie snorted, but refused to look at him. Every time she did, all she could remember was yesterday. "What difference does it make? Whether it's now or tonight, it's still happening," she lied. Every bit of her wanted to stay away as long as possible. Why did Vincent have to suggest it? She didn't want to agree with him right now. Why was he trying to be so accommodating? He hadn't cared yesterday. Guilt and pain reared up again with the thought. He had cared and she just added another sin to his stupid list.

The soon-to-be Pet clenched her jaw as the wind blew through: warm and very annoyingly. Nothing about the breeze felt nice today and her stomach churned again. _Why am I trying to justify what he did? There's no justification for raping someone!_

Her mind disagreed, considered the situation ominously, and she sighed. Forgetting the enigmatic man was there.

_It could be worse…_

"We're docked," Vincent stated and Yuffie jerked as though surprised. "Come, we will procure a room and obtain the preparations. It would be best if you took a nap before our trip."

"...Preparations?" Yuffie's heart sped up. "What preparations?"

The gunman pursed his lips and looked down at the woman. His eyes darted to make certain no one was around them as they disembarked. "…There are certain customs – _or rather laws_ –to being a Pet."

"I'm going to the Inn," Yuffie snapped. "Don't follow me."

Vincent sighed. This was the beginning of the punishments for his sin…

~*~

Golden Saucer looked as bright and noise ridden as it did every time one stepped foot at the entrance. Towering rides, the sound of cheering, yelling and overall excitement. All of it blinding by the glimmering paradise that took ones balance off of track.

Yuffie felt herself hate it for the first time. This was it. It was the end of her life. Sparkling like a betraying smile.

"WELCOME TO THE GOLDEN SAUCER!" The man at a small box greeted them merrily. Yelling with excitement and smiling far too much to be considered un-pharmaceutical.

Vincent fought back the urge to curl his lip into a growl. Apparently it was not just Chaos's feeling of discontent that he had presumed took over when he came into proximity. It was true then that happy things could make him miserable.

"We're here for the Auction."

"Oh," the merrily man popped open a large book and pressed it against the small counter. His eyes looked back and forth between them. "You're part of Avalanche!" At the blank looks, he scratched his head with a look of insane delight. "Never thought I'd see any of you at a Pet auction. Are you bidding or just watching?" His eyes darted between the pair and thought better of asking for an autograph.

Vincent glared. "Bidding."

"Yeah, right," the man remarked and slid a clipboard with a pen through the hole in the window. "Well, here's the form. If funds check out I'll get my manager to approve it and send something to escort you."

_Something? _Yuffie resisted the urge to snort, but even her humor was cut low by the heavy thud of her pulse. _Probably another costumed thing like Cait Sith. Tell me you didn't reconstruct an army of those Reeve._

"Inform Dio I am here, I have matters to discuss with him before," Vincent ordered as he took the forms.

The ninja followed as Vincent stepped away and began to fill out the paperwork. She had been avoiding and ignoring him at all costs, but fear was starting to outgrow the torment of what he had done to her. Vincent would win the bid, wouldn't he? What if he lost and she was sold to someone else? Yuffie's vision wavered. It felt like every molecule in her body was on a rampage.

Unable to bear it, Yuffie closed her eyes tight and grabbed onto his cloak – clutching it. "I'm scared."

Vincent faltered. "Yuffie…"

"You have to win the bid, Vincent. I don't care how, but please!" She cried out and shuddered as he wrapped the cloak around her. Her voice became muffled.

"I will."

Yuffie pressed herself against his side. Her whole body was on fire and trembling. "I don't care what you do to me Vincent. Just don't let anyone else buy me."

"Calm down, Yu," Vincent murmured. His hair fell around his face as he leaned down to speak quietly. The words she spoke stirred something in him and he tried to ignore the tightening of his pants. "I assure you, no one will buy you but me." _Even if I must take you from the market myself. _

"Promise?"

Vincent closed his eyes. "…Yes, I promise."

Yuffie nodded and wiped at her eyes as she pulled away. If Vincent made a promise, he would keep it.

"There are some things you must know before this begins," Valentine began, filling out the forms. It brought back memories and vaguely he could remember standing here doing the same thing back when he was a Turk. The occasion had been more entertaining back then. His nostrils flared unwillingly.

Vincent shook his head. He needed to push back those thoughts.

"Vincent?"

"When Dio arrives you'll be escorted to the auction. It is unlikely I will be able to accompany," Vincent added as she looked at him confused. He tried to ignore the usual look of fear – it was unlike the ninja to ever show her timid emotions. It was the way of a Wutainian ninja – no fear. "I'll be unable to interfere in any proceedings prior to purchase or we will risk my removal from bidding."

Yuffie rubbed her arms. A cold chill drifted down her spine. What if she never saw him again? Or the others? The rape flickered through her mind again and she turned her head away. "Dio!" Why did he have to come now of all times?

"Seize her," Dio ordered. Flicking his fingers in the woman's directions and watching as his two men approached the two Avalanche members. "Vincent Valentine..."

Vincent's nostrils flared as Yuffie was escorted away. He could hear the snide remarks she made towards the two men and felt concern swell in him. His eyes closed momentarily. If not for the auction shortly ahead, he was certain she would have been whipped for those words. She was a fully registered Pet as of this moment.

"Dio," the gunman greeted coolly.

"I see you have upheld your end of the bargain," Dio continued with an angered tongue. The agreement had been nothing less than a blatant threat, but he supposed there had to be some concessions for those that saved the world so many times. "I was beginning to assume I would need to register you as well. I see you plan to bid as well," he remarked and held out his hand for the clipboard. He looked over the information and shook his head. "The entry fee is one hundred thousand gils. We don't accept Shinra dividends for future payments."

Vincent's gaze flickered. "What?"

Dio shrugged dismissively, but turned his eyes away from the demonic looking man. "It is business, Mr. Valentine. Most these days do not accept such coinage… Shinra has never been known for not screwing others over in business dealings." Dio's voice lowered and he looked back to the Avalanche member. "I've already altered things more than I should have. Please understand I cannot do more."

"Yes, I understand," Vincent accepted and closed his eyes.

"Are you still willing to pay the entrance fee for a pointless bid? I'll allow half price of your Shinra dividends if you agree to pay with your Master status if the payments falter." Dio turned to glance in the general direction his men had taken the woman. "You know as well as I that she will go for a premium price though."

Chaos would have roared, Vincent noted as he stared at the muscled man. His eyebrows dropped down. With half price he could easily be bought out, future dividends only extended to a maximum of twenty years on these type of purchases. "Would you accept a compromise of payment? Or have such allowances changed as well?"

"I am a business man, Mr. Valentine – when I am not fighting, of course," Dio boasted and crossed his arms. "Just what do you have in mind?"

* * *

~*~

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry it took so long! Its been a busy few days and I had no time to write. Hope you enjoy it!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Six**

Vincent watched coolly from the back of the large crowd. The doors behind him shut and everyone went quiet – the auction was done with the break and it was time to start back up. Nothing about the bidders had changed much since the years he used to frequent such establishments.

Above and cheering were what was referred to as "watchers" – those with only the interest in getting there kicks of Pets for sale or still looking for a Pet that will continue onto the next auction for cheap. Along the far left and behind a raised platform sat Masters and Mistresses with their Pets, while the seats in front of the strobe lit stage were occupied by the more prominent bidders of the area. Wealthy men and woman who held interest in having a servant of a deviant nature and then there were the foolish young adults who found it amusing to own another… all typical and each as eager as the next, it seemed.

The ex-Turk frowned as a naked and seemingly docile man was led onto stage. His body was muscular, but his eyes lacked the humanity he knew was lost in his. It was obvious by his assortment of tattoos that his status as a Pet was brought on by foul deeds he committed. That was one of the few ways to earn such a status…

A few bids were signaled with a double colored stick to Dio, who stood at the left of stage, but it was obvious he was getting impatient. Apparently he expected the man to go for more.

Vincent frowned. Dio loved business and Yuffie's sale was going to be enough to cover the expense of running the Golden Saucer for a few years.

Another Pet came out, chained and forced to the floor. The gunman almost flinched at the scared expression. It looked similar to that of Yuffie's. Several from the crowd cheered and another man turned his rod of blue and green sideways; followed in succession by many others.

Vincent swallowed hard as the previous Pet was brought back out. The crowd wanted to see firsthand what the girl was like. The girl on the ground yelled and the male Pet grabbed her hips as he dropped between her legs. Everything else was a haze, he could see Yuffie peaking through the curtain that withheld view of those still waiting their turn. He should have forced her to listen days ago of what to expect.

"Sold," Dio yelled, pointing fingers and signaling the fornicating pair to cease their actions. "Now," he began again.

The gunman tensed. This was it.

"A Pet more unlikely than any other," Dio announced and flicked his fingers in the air. The lights dimmed and voices murmured hurriedly about the room. "Even Avalanche has its collared affiliates!"

The silence that enveloped the air was extraordinary. Valentine could hear a few from the watchers podium making their way to the stairs, obviously in hopes to get in on the bidding.

"Avalanche member and former Princess to the Wutainian throne!"

The lights brightened the stage and Vincent sucked in a breath. Yuffie arms were held by chains above her head, her ankles manacled and a long chain ran from the temporary collar on her neck to the floor. Dio obviously felt the need to be certain she would not make a run for it… the gag itself was self explanatory.

Dio's face turned red with the heat and exuberated crowd. Extra funds were going to be plentiful. "Now, now, some of you may get your turn," he yelled with more energy, quieting the crowd. "We've heard the rumors, but it seems it's all too true that this scantily clad woman enjoys to express her energy in more ways than just assisting in saving our asses."

Vincent stared stoically as Yuffie's head turned in the man's direction. It was luck that made certain she had a gag, so as to not refute the stretching of the truth he had given Dio. The terms of his purchase would provide more than just eh extra funds Dio was about to gain. If only he could have let Yuffie know what would happen…

"As such," the Golden Saucer owner continued again, "with such a Pet, we'll first start with bids for a… up close look. Highest five bids may join us on stage for a ten minute exploration."

The ex-Turk pursed his lips as soon after four men and one woman were on stage. He could see Yuffie jerking in the chains and see the tears tracking down her cheeks. Hands were all over her. Several fingers within every hole except her mouth. Vincent's nostrils flared as she jerked away from a man's touch and his hand came across her face. It couldn't have hurt but he could see the tears flow more freely. It seemed like the days in his coffin all over again… passing so slowly. Two of the men seemed much more lenient, but their touches were no less than fire to her skin.

Relief washed over Vincent as the sampling ended and Dio began the bids. Numbers raised and raised. Nervousness threaded through him as he raised his marker a last time. Nothing more could be done by him.

"Sold!" Dio yelled, flicking his fingers absently to the man standing in the shadows. "An escort will bring you back stage."

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment. He had done it. No relief came and he expected none. His new Pet would not be happy when he saw her next…

* * *

~*~

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry it took so long! It's been extremely busy here. This chapter didn't exactly go as planned, but something is better than nothing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Seven**

Only three days had passed, but Yuffie was certain it had to be a million. Again, she tugged at the metal clasp to her collar. Her nails scrapped at her skin and she was certain if she looked into a mirror crescent marks would show her struggle with it. Why was it she could help defeat Sephiroth and deep ground but she couldn't get a piece of leather off? The small metal clasp at the base of her throat seemed unbreakable. "I feel like a chocobo."

"There is a brush in the saddle bag."

"Fuck you," Yuffie spat, kicking dirt into the fire. What did a brush have to do with anything? She hoped she froze to death while she slept. Her stomach churned with the thought. It was not like it had not flickered through when her _Master _had all but carried her out of the Golden Saucer the moment the papers were signed.

"That can be arranged," Vincent blandly replied. Her words to him had been anything but those of a Pet or a friend and it was beginning to try his patience... and guilt.

The ninja clenched her jaw and snapped her gaze to him. _"I hate you."_

"So you have told me," the older Avalanche comrade remarked. His tone riddled with an ever increasing sound of despair.

Once again, to follow suit since the ownership, silence came upon them and Vincent stared dismally into the flickering embers. Yuffie's face went blank at the images that assaulted her senses unwittingly. And there they both sat, too lost in thought. The woods between the Golden Saucer and Costa del Sol were quiet and it was as though the animals knew not to disturb the two of them on their passage. Neither were in any rush to get to a destination of any sort. At least the warm climate kept them from hypothermia.

Vincent glanced to his Pet as she took a rough seat beside him suddenly. It was the first time she had autonomously come near him since the first night as Master and Pet. Since then it had been nothing but scathing words as she took her pain out on him.

They were an odd pair, but this particular oddity worried Vincent more than he cared to admit. In reality, there was more than one reason they had not made way towards Nibleheim or any other inhabited town. Truthfully... her ingrained petulant behavior caused fear within him. Pet's could not be so brazen. It was against the laws and the last he wanted was to see her whipped or worse...

"Why are you putting up with me?" Yuffie whispered.

Crimson eyes glanced down. The petite figure beside Vincent didn't look his way, but he wouldn't be surprised if a hole burned through his metal boots from the stare.

"I've done nothing but make things difficult for you and yet you haven't punished me at all," Yuffie mumbled. All this uneasiness of how he would be once they became bound was setting her on edge... waiting for the _attack_. She expected so much to change, but other than the collar... everything was the same between them, sort of.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I assumed you would prefer I did not ravage you again."

The ex-ninja felt her face grow hot. "O-of course not! I just expected--"

"I do not take the unwil..." Vincent stopped short and rose to his feet abruptly. "I'll obtain more wood to start the fire." Turning on his heal, he quickly slipped between the trees. It wasn't running from his guilt... they simply needed the fire. Yes, the fire...

Yuffie opened her mouth to call for him, but his name fell short on her lips. Instead she watched him go until she could no longer see the cape and brought her knees up to her chin. The fire pit, if she could even call it that, looked as abysmal as she felt. Pain clutched her chest and tears pricked her eyes. This was all her fault. When he had raped her it felt like the end of the world and she'd done nothing but tell him so. Deep down she knew it hurt him to do what she had demanded of him days before; something he had adamantly refused. Not only that, but even going as far as to tell him how much of a monster he was for it; ...which wasn't true at all.

_Not at all._

Burying her head against her legs and arms, Yuffie allowed herself to cry. For the first time in days, not for herself, but for Vincent who she had dragged into her sordid affairs. Everyone knew Vincent felt guilt more than any of avalanche combined. Guilt for things that were rarely ever his fault. Now she had gone and brought more onto a man that had been slowly coming out of his despair.

_What have I done? _Yuffie wondered, wiping her nose on her sleeve and choking on another sob. Somehow she brought nothing but ruin to everything and everyone. Wutai's Royal Throne for the last six thousand years was no longer and now she'd pushed the only man who ever put up with her back into the depths of his desolation.

For once, Yuffie began to understand a little of the repentance that Vincent always seemed to have for himself. Maybe this was _her_ punishment for all of the pain she kept causing. Perhaps Godo selling her off, as tradition ordered of an abandoned line, was actually right to do. After all the disregard she possessed all her life, maybe this was just what she deserved.

* * *

~*~

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Updated! About damn time too. ^___^ Hope someone is still reading this story. I've taken a renewed interest in it and have finally got an idea of where to go with it. Enjoy!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Eight**

"Why did we leave?" Yuffie groaned, stomping her left foot as though she was possibly allowed to make demands of her Master. As though she couldn't feel the thick leather bound around her neck. It had taken three days of what her comrade called the 'saving grace to his hearing' before he had decided her sudden quietness was apparently more annoying than talking. He then suggested they come to town for a night before setting out for a trek across the continent to rebuilt Gongaga. "I thought we were going to check into a hotel tonight? I'm sick of bathing in the river."

Vincent grasped her hand and strode back to the forest before they were noticed. Going to Costa del Sol had been a mistake - even for the brief seconds they neared it.

"That hurts," Yuffie complained. She tried to twist her hand away, but the grip tightened. "Vinny!"

"Quiet, Pet," the gunman snapped, casting a glare her way that caused her mouth to snap shut. His spare hand discreetly tucked the newspaper deeper into his back pocket. She didn't need to know that everyone knew what she was. Not here on the outskirts of a resort town anyway. Even if it was the off season, there were enough people at Costa del Sol at all times to make things into a big scene. The early morning hour was all that saved their notice.

Yuffie's jaw tightened and her eyes were alight with a fury. If it was possible to combust from a stare, Vincent would be ashes by now. Last night he had said just the opposite to her to get her to talk, 'Talk, Pet'. The ex-ninja mouthed the words and sneered at the caped man as he spared a look at her. He frowned.

A branch caught her in the face and Yuffie couldn't help but wonder if her so called _Master _had done that on purpose. Still, his clawed grip did not waver and they delved deeper into the forest before they stopped just before the clearing to where they had camped last.

"Are you done dragging me about like a chocobo?" Yuffie questioned, yet her voice was quieter than she would have liked.

Vincent pursed his lips, turned towards her and relaxed his grip. His eyes softened on the chaffing and indents. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but she wiggled more than a worm in mako. A murmur left his lips and a green light shimmered around her wrist. The skin turned back to that golden tan and he let go. Even so, his anxiety remained.

"Why did you drag me away like that?" Yuffie started in again. "You said we were going to--"

"Yuffie," the gunman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not wish to broach the topic, but... sooner or later he would need to. ...Before something bad happened. If she had gone into Costa del Sol and was seen behaving in such a way...

Valentines eyes closed briefly. "Propriety must be discussed."

"Propi-what?" The woman stammered. She heard him, but he couldn't have said what she thought. "What the chocobo's ass do you mean propriety? This ain't 15th century Wutai, Vince--"

"Quit being daft," Vincent snapped suddenly. Perhaps his lack of instilling the rules and expectations was not the 'easing into this' he had hoped for. Logically, he knew that was true, but... ruling the tight browed woman before him. It was a fantasy that he wished remained only such a flittering thought. "Do you think being a Pet is the same as being free?"

The growl that left his lips was unintentional, but Chaos's traits still lingered in him despite his absence. Perhaps they were never Chaos's traits after all? He shook his head, from thoughts or her flinching, it was hard to say. Uncertain how to proceed with that hurt look on her face, the one that easily exposed she had indeed momentarily forgotten her fate, he procured the newspaper. The single page had been left on the road before the entrance to Costa del Sol, as though it had flown off a newsstand or some type of vehicle.

Yuffie blinked and her eyes burned with tears she didn't know were there. Slowly, she focused through the sheen on the paper being held out. She could easily make out a picture of her from back when Vincent and her had escaped the crater weeks after the others. Instantly, dread filled her. Her hands trembled as she snatched the paper away and tore it open.

There it was.

An announcement of her status on the front page of the Midgar Times. Bold and thick across the top that even their swirled insignia that stamped every paper was outshined by the headline in bright scarlet. Rumors littered in print along the side; obviously many were curious as to how this happened. Everything seemed centered around her kleptomaniac ways being possible cause. Or from her part in Deep Ground, rumoring she might have been in on it. Most were from the writer, but one in particular stood out....

Yuffie tossed the paper and pushed away the hand that hesitantly came her way. With the quickness she possessed, she darted to the right. She wanted to get away from what she'd read. Tifa couldn't have said... Her head shook and her eyes burned with salty despair.

Then the world went dark.... and warm.

"Let me go, Vincent!" Yuffie cried out, clawing at his chest as he pulled her closer. His cloak shrouded her and all that momentum she'd gained forced its speed to her tears instead. "It's not fair, Vinny!" She cried. "Why did this have to happen?"

Jerking with the onslaught of saline, the ex-ninja continued. "Wutai... how could they let that old law continue? Why? I don't want to be a Pet, Vincent! Please! There has to be something I can do. Anything!"

"...I'm sorry," Vincent apologized.

The sobs continued and the gunman waited for the tears to whimper to an end. "...I do not think Tifa would say such a thing, Yuffie," Valentine commented quietly. He had taken only a moment to glance at the article when she ran and it took no amount of seconds to discern what must have set her off to the point of bolting. "Do remember, some writers will go to any length to torture the subjects of what they write."

Silence lingered and Yuffie pulled back just a little to wipe her face. "...That's the most you've said to me in... well, months."

"Hn."

Yuffie barely took notice of the way her hands clenched around the black fabric of his shirt. Her head dropped forward and she closed her eyes. "...I'm scared of what is expected of me now," she admitted.

"I will do what I can to make it easy on you, Pet," Vincent replied and he let his hand brush against her strewn hair. His eyes closed as she leaned against him again. It was a misconception of the truth. Learning to be a Pet would be anything but easy.

A feeling of exhaustion set through the ninja. For some reason, hearing the word Pet from his lips seemed to relax her. If she was only forced to be a Pet to Vincent, then perhaps it wouldn't be that bad...

If only it was that simple.

* * *

~*~

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you for all the reviews! I am glad people are still reading this. Hope the chapter was pleasing enough. Feel rather tired, so not certain how it came out. ^___^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Nine**

Yuffie shifted again. Her knees ached from hours of kneeling on the wooden floor.

After the first hour she had stubbornly bore it, if only out of spite that she could. Then the second hour passed; not only was she bored, her knees were starting to feel more numb and aching than she realized. By the third hours, she'd complained twice to Vincent - _Master _- that there had to be more to Pet 'training' then kneeling - no matter how clichéd it was. Then... at the fourth hour, she realized - with now a pained back to accompany her discomfort - that _Master _Vincent did not take well to repetitive questions and trying to cease the... training.

The saliva that dripped down her chin, from the round object forced to remain between her lips, was proof that _Master _Vincent _had _bought something at the store days before reaching this house.

The wooden threadbare home was beginning to grate Yuffie's nerves. If only because the wood floors needed sanding and were the most painful part of her current predicament. The home belonged to some weapon dealer she'd met once during the Sephiroth escapade, whom happened to be a friend of the gunman.

It annoyed her now how easily the man let her _Master _occupy his home... without even requesting a single gil. He'd even left by chocobo, just an hour after they settled in to go 'collect some important materials' for creating some new weapon. Yuffie had no doubt Vincent had something to do with that.

Feeling almost desperate to have this end, Yuffie debated yet again to look up at _Master _Vincent. For once, the ex-ninja controlled her impulse to yell at him. The last time, she ended up with a gag ball and him no longer reciting regulations to her. So many facts and laws had been permanently ingrained by his stern voice, she almost wished she hadn't asked. Since then, he was simply sitting before her in a chair... reading.

He had not shifted even once.

Until now.

Yuffie gasped unconsciously as hands came around her head and unsnapped the leather holding the gag ball in place. "Fin--" Her mouth snapped shut and without noticing it, her heart rate fluctuated. What if he put it back and made her sit longer?

A cloth wiped at the Pet's mouth and chin; then those hands went away. Yuffie could see Vincent's legs enough to know he'd leaned back in his seat again. Tears pricked her eyes. She wasn't certain how much more of this she could take. Almost half the day had gone by with her sitting here and she wouldn't even know that if a dusty watch hadn't been laying slightly beneath the chair before her.

"You will stand now, pet," Vincent drawled.

Excitement and relief washed over Yuffie as she forced herself up. It was harder than she expected and she stumbled as her legs threatened to give out. Her knees not only hurt, but were visibly bleeding from their torture. How she wished she'd been able to wear pants at the least instead of shorts.

The gunman spoke again, his tone lower. "Take off your clothing."

Yuffie's head darted up instinctively. A gasp left her mouth as she spluttered. "What?"

Crimson eyes darkened and Yuffie shivered.

"Pet's have no need for such decorations when alone with their Master's," Vincent blandly stated and picked up his book, as though bored. His gaze turned to it... "Strip or you will be punished. Pet's do not question their Masters."

Yuffie resisted the urge to speak, if only because her jaw was so sore. The shirt she wore came off with ease, but her fingers trembled as she slipped off her shorts... then her undergarments. Her whole body seemed to flush red with embarrassment... even if he had seen it all before. She'd never been that self conscious before; ever. It had nothing to do with materia, so she'd never given it much of a thought when traveling alone all those years.

Vincent shifted and looked around his book. His eyes traveled her, almost purposely. It was like he was attempting to visually assault her on purpose. "Turn slowly," he ordered, his expression stoic.

The ex-ninja pursed her lips and turned shakily... "What is the point of all this?" The words slithered from her mouth before she could stop and Yuffie stiffened mid turn. Would he punish her with a soft leather across her back again?

A small sigh left Vincent, but it sounded different... normal, like he used to speak before the training began. Not clipped and stern like the last many hours had been. "There may come times when you must play the part of the pet you are, Yuffie. If you lack the ability to handle those situations..." Vincent trailed off, meeting Yuffie's eyes as she faced him again.

Yuffie's eyes flickered. According to the laws... she could very well be punished and her _Master _fined for her actions. Beaten, whipped... even taken by another master, depending on the situation. A cold rush filtered through her. If she was unable to follow the laws, she could even be sent back to the auctions... for a Master that could better control her. Not to mention what would possibly happen to Vincent...

"I see you remember," Valentine crisply replied, his voice dropping back to his distinct _Master _tone. "You must also become accustomed to anatomy."

Platinum eyes widened and Yuffie resisted the urge to step back and bolt. "...Anatomy?"

"Kneel before me, pet," Vincent ordered and gestured to the space between his legs. His eyes darted back to his book as she moved forward, choosing to ignore the words she mumbled beneath her breath. She was nervous and frightened and the thought chilled him.

For a moment, his expression softened as he looked upon the top of her head. In a few weeks... the other part of his bartering with Dio would come to light. What he bartered... she'd never forgive him for. The guilty weight settled into his chest again and Vincent's expression tightened as she looked up confused.

"...Vin---M-master?" Yuffie let the term cross her lips for the first _real _time. Vincent looked furious for some reason. What had she done getting him involved in all this? Her eyes felt hot. This was all her fault. He hadn't wanted to be her Master. Had pleaded with her in his stoic way, to inform the others before the auction took place to discuss the options properly. Yet, as burden filled as he was...he agreed to her pleas.

Vincent didn't respond and Yuffie's gaze moved down. She didn't want to look at him while he was staring at her like that. Like he blamed her. That _she _was the reason for his pain.

_Anatomy... _The sound of his voice in her head from before wormed to the surface and Yuffie looked to the obvious bulge beneath his trousers. She hadn't noticed it before, but she hadn't looked either. Up close though... there was no mistaking it.

Yuffie's gaze set into determination and she lifted her hands. It felt like she was moving in slow motion, as battles sometimes did when she first began learning to fight, but she continued on. She owed Vincent her _life _for saving her from a Master who would likely not treat her as well. Even if she was scared, not that she'd admit it - even now, she owed him to at least try and be a good pet. The proper pet he seemed to only want...

Fumbling, the pet unclipped his belt and struggled with the button of his trousers. It was so different to deal with buttons from this angle then on her own person. Yuffie bit her lip and swallowed hard as she got the pants out of the way... somewhat startled that he wore nothing beneath. No longer even paying attention to her stinging knees.

His cock was thick and long, slicked at the tip and as her hand enclosed around it... _hard as materia_. A hand settled on her head and Yuffie felt nervousness sweep through as the fingers threaded through her hair, urging her forward. She was naive by any means, but all of a sudden, Yuffie began to wonder if she really knew anything like she thought she did.

"That's it, pet," Vincent whispered, his voice giving a hint of a husky tone. Her lips had wrapped around his stiff length and the slow movements she gave were torturous. "Relax your throat."

Yuffie gasped around his cock as Vincent's grip tightened in her hair. Her fingers gripped at his thighs, steadying herself as she began to move with the pace his grip gestured with... allowing his deeper with each down stroke.

Eyes closed, she pulled back to catch her breath suddenly.

A soft growl left Vincent, sounding remarkably like chaos's old ones and he pulled her forward. His cock plunged between her two gasping lips and he thrust upwards. The book he tried to hold clattered to the floor and he clenched the arm of the chair beneath his gauntlet.

"Yuffie..." he groaned.

Yuffie's heart sped up and she began moving faster, keeping in tune with the pace he obviously wanted. Her body sent a wave of arousal through her and she slid her hands up to his hips, opening her mouth wider and sinking down on his cock further. She'd never felt so aroused before.

"Swallow it," Vincent growled and let his head stretch back as he came with a groan deep in Yuffie's throat.

Yuffie collapsed back onto her heals as Vincent let go and suddenly stood. He moved around her, tucking himself back into his trousers and pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Get dressed and go to bed," Vincent ordered crisply. "It's late. Your training is through for today." Walking to the door, he was almost through it before he spoke again. "Do not leave the house."

With a cold breeze, he was gone.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Three million years later and I finally update! Anyone still reading this? I hope so as I plan to update again very soon this time. I am getting back into the flow of the story, so I hope the chapter was not too dull. Of course, please review as it certainly helps chapters come quicker. ^___^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Ten**

Yuffie shivered as a cold breeze crossed over her back and the morning sun lit the table she sat at. Breakfast had consisted of an oat substance that stained a bowl sitting idly on the table. Setting down her magazine, she turned to face her Master.

"You're back," Yuffie said uncomfortably. After hours of restless sleep last night, she'd finally gotten to sleep. All she could think about was what she'd done and what _they _had done in this very room. Her cheeks growing hot, she turned away and fingered the corner of the magazine. She had been worried when she awoke to find him still not back...

Vincent crossed the room with no more than a small grunt of acknowledgement. His eyes flicked to her and the clothes she wore made it seem like the events of last night never happened. The red lines on her knee that was propped up said otherwise... reminding him. Coming up beside her, he pursed his lips.

Yuffie was surprised she didn't tense up. Her heart beat fast and she slowly brought her eyes to him. "What?"

A hard clink of metal tapped against the table and the woman looked to what Vincent had just placed there. It was rough leather-like material, yet looked soft to the touch. Though not new by any means, it was certainly better than the shabby, scratchy collar she wore. A hook was in the middle with a small red jewel in the center of where it connected.

"I know it is not much, but it will be infinitely more comfortable," Vincent began and reached up, pressing a small flat piece of metal hidden in his gauntlet into the clasp of the collar. The old collar slipped from her neck and he slid a finger across the red mark it had caused.

Yuffie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It felt like she could breathe again. For a moment, she pretended she wasn't a pet and her old collar wasn't clutched in her hands. Then the new slithered around her neck, adhering in a similar fashion and the feeling was gone. Truthfully, it did feel better than the last. "Thank you..."

Vincent sighed as though she had just pestered him with countless questions. His eyebrows furrowed and then relaxed. The phone at his side vibrated again and he heard a small beep echo in the room.

"...Its them again, isn't it?" Yuffie questioned.

"Yes." Vincent relented, closing his cape around the phone to muffle the sound as it vibrated again.

"Gawd," the pet exclaimed and toyed with the collar in her hands, eyeing it in displeasure. "Why can't they just mind their own business?"

A hand ruffled the woman's hair and Yuffie looked up, surprised.

"There's something I need to talk to you about..." Vincent began.

The door to the home opened and both of the Avalanche members went quiet. Vincent jerking as though readying for an attack. ...The weapons seller was back, a satchel in his hands.

"Eh... I thought you'd be gone by now," the man said, a bit of surprise in his voice. Though he didn't seem to mind them here.

"My apologies," Vincent interjected and gave a curt nod. "We were just about to leave--"

Yuffie's eyebrows furrowed. "No we--"

"Yes, we were," Vincent clipped in interrupted, shifting his eyes briefly to Yuffie. "Go get your shoes on, pet."

The owner of the abode shifted uncomfortably. "Come now, friend, I didn't mean you needed to leave..."

Vincent shook his head. "We've matters to attend to in Edge," his eyes flicked in the direction of Yuffie. "Our... comrades are quite insistent to know what has occurred."

"Ah yeah, that's right, you've got yourself a pet again," the older man stated and looked over to observe the woman looking their way. "I don't suppose you--"

"No."

A laugh left the man and he walked to the cupboard with his satchel. "If you ever change your mind... we could work out some arrangement in exchange for staying here."

Yuffie scoffed and was about to reply when her _Master _sent her a look. Her mouth snapped closed and Yuffie flinched as Vincent all but pushed her from the house. Not even saying goodbye. She was a bit surprised... she'd thought they were better friends than that...

The conversation came to mind as they loaded onto Vincent's chocobo, her back pressed against his chest.

The former Wutainian princess felt her body stiffen. "...We're not really going to Edge though, right? You were just saying that..."

Vincent didn't answer and Yuffie's blood ran cold. She thought he was simply giving an excuse before.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, trying to look up at him. "I don't want to see them!"

"We cannot hide forever. They will find us. It is best we go to them ourselves..." Valentine's voice was expressionless. He didn't bother to look down at her or explain why they'd need to go to edge for a few weeks. Ever since the auction... so many secrets were starting to build from him. Secrets that would scare or worry her.

Why did he agree to the auction terms he couldn't afford? He couldn't even afford to feed either of them...

Regret filled Vincent and he stopped listening to his pet's endless spree of berating his decision. She'd hate it more when she learned they would be staying in Edge for some time. It was the only place he had a chance of gaining employment... for his now nonexistent wealth. The auction had depleted all of his funds. Shinra dividends from twenty years in the future could not even be sold for another ten years.

Then there was the fact jobs were scarce or nonexistent - even for Avalanche members. It was part of the reason Tifa and Cloud had started the delivery business. Cloud had tried to gain employment, but even his fame could only be afforded so long. Everyone was recovering still... so many had flooded the field of creature hunting that it no longer was profitable either. Edge was the best bet for someone to hire him.

Vincent pursed his lips. Yuffie was chattering on now still, but didn't seem to mind he wasn't responding. It was how she managed her thoughts... rambling uselessly. As though it would somehow change all that happened if she demanded it so.

As the afternoon sun came out, neither of them said a word... too long in their own thoughts of what Edge would bring.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Mwhahaa! I've got a plan for this ficcie... yep yep. Going to take a slight twist, not a huge one, but certainly a little different than my other pet fics. Hope you enjoyed! Seems Vincent has his hands full... and pockets empty._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Two Day Later..._

The wind was becoming cold against Yuffie's bare skin. They were no doubt closer to Junon than Costa del Sol now. She wiped at the tears again as she stood with a hand on the railing of the ferry - completely lacking clothing but her collar. They'd boarded just a few hours ago and like last night too, _Master Vincent_ took to training her. Yuffie wasn't too surprised he picked the night time to train her, Vincent was dark like that. During the day... he was the same stoic man as he usually was.

Vincent slipped his hand down Yuffie's exposed backside slowly. His expression was stern as looked down at her. "Spread your legs and lean forward, pet," he ordered. His hand pressed against her, urging her to his words.

As she did so, he flinched as he heard her stifle a cry. Last night she'd managed through without tears, but apparently it all was catching up to her tonight. He almost hadn't begun _training _her tonight... until she had gotten angry at a passenger leering at her. Luckily, the man took the few coins Vincent had left as enough to halt any punishment. It was why her training tonight was on exposure.

Voices carried down from the far end of the ship and Yuffie tensed. Vincent doubted it was from his finger slipping inside of her.

"They're going to see me," Yuffie murmured, her face turning to look at Vincent. Her face felt hot from how much her body ached... in need. She didn't want to admit her body responded to how his finger filled her or the voices she knew would soon be close. "Can't we go in our room and do this? Please?"

Vincent pulled his finger out and pushed two in roughly, pumping with concise movements. "You will call me Master, pet," he demanded in a quiet tone. The voices neared and he hesitated, but continued on. She had to learn to get used to others watching her. As a pet, it was inevitable. "Its fine if they see you, you are a pet."

_"Hey isn't he from Avalanche, you guys?" _

_"Hey - hey - Grow they're the ones from the paper!"_

_"Quit joking, Flen. What would they be doing here?"_

_"Look for yourself, see? He's got that wutainian princess against the railing."_

Yuffie gave a slight moan as the finger pace picked up. She could feel stares on her as the group passed, yet obviously stopped a close distance away.

_"I can't believe its true!"_

_"Damn, who would've thought that girl could moan like that?"_

_"I always thought the one with the big tits would have made a good pet."_

_"Like you could have afforded her anyway, Flen."_

Vincent was glad his expression was hidden beneath his cloak. The group was whispering and they must have been somewhat successful in being quiet as Yuffie didn't seem to hear them. He glanced to the group as Yuffie's breathing became erratic. She was close...

_"That guy is kind of scary, maybe we should go."_

_"Please, he's part of Avalanche. They didn't save the world to kill off some nobodies like us."_

_"Then you go see how much coin we'd need to have a go at the pet. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her."_

_"You just want to brag about nailing someone from Avalanche, Grow."_

_"Don't you?"_

Yuffie gasped as Vincent suddenly slowed down. Looking over to him, her eyes half lidded, she swallowed hard. "Please... _Master_," she pleaded. The tears had stopped when the pressure had started to build. She felt hot, yet embarrassed that she would actually _ask_ for what he was doing to her. The ache was too great.

"Hey... Vincent Valentine right?"

Vincent kept a steady look on the tall brunette who'd come forward just a few feet. In the corner of his eye, he could see Yuffie's eyes flicker and her body tense a little around his fingers that continued to stroke her... slowly.

"Eh... " The man called Grow scratched his head and then gestured to the Pet. "How much your Pet going for?"

"Not for sale," Vincent clipped, looking down. He saw Yuffie's head lift and immediately, he put a hand on the back of her head, forcing it down. The last he needed was for her to say something to the man and cause more trouble like he had earlier.

"Damn..." Grow grumbled and moved back to his friends that were urging him to come on. Disappointment evident. Pulling a gil from his pocket, he turned and tossed it to the pet's feet. "Thanks for the show anyway."

The gunman frowned as Yuffie forced her head to turn beneath his hand. She looked conflicted, hurt and in need of release all the same. "It's common practice," Vincent stated, looking away and speeding up his fingers again. His tone was not his Master voice, but it soon slipped back as though he realized it. "Do you want me to finish, pet?"

Yuffie panted as his fingers moved quicker, his other hand moving down to rub at her clit. Before she could answer, her toes curled, her body shuddered and an orgasm tore over her. _"Master!"_

Vincent swiftly caught Yuffie as she slumped. Tears fell from her eyes as she caught her breath, leaning against him as though she couldn't stand. "That's enough for tonight," he stated, his tone slipping back. Stiffening as she clutched him, he couldn't help the guilt that swelled further as he led her down the length of the ship to their room. Leaving the coin behind.

A cloud of dust kicked up around the motorcycle as it came to a swift stop just outside of Edge. They'd taken it out of storage in Junon and for once Vincent was glad Cid had purchased a warehouse there; else he would have been looking at a high bill for storage. One he doubted he'd be able to afford.

The others had to know by now too. Cid's crewman had been at the warehouse working on a new airship engine when he'd arrived. No doubt one of them had called him. It was the last few nights that were on his mind though... haunting him over what he was doing.

Yuffie tensed in her ever alert state. She hadn't been able to sleep since the night on the ferry. For more than one reason...

Nightfall, when Vincent had taken to using that time diligently, was only five or so hours away again. It was almost comforting that he acted normal during the day as though nothing had happened. Despite Edge being so close, the ex-ninja couldn't help reminiscing over what had happened. Redness stained her cheeks again as she thought of it.

A cold shiver swept Yuffie's spine and she jerked from her thoughts. Another motorcycle was ahead and approaching them rapidly. Once she couldn't mistake, even from the distance.

"It'll be okay Yuffie," Vincent whispered, his lips at her ear. "As a Master I can demand they do not ask you questions..."

"...Its alright," Yuffie murmured, but her breath caught in her throat anyway.

Cloud neared and the ex-ninja looked away as he stopped in front of them. She didn't want to see the look on his face... any of their faces.

"...Cloud..." Vincent greeted solemnly.

The blond opened his mouth to talk, but closed it and jerked his bike around to face Edge again. "We'll talk about this there," he finally relented.

"As you wish."

Vincent urged the bike into movement again and followed his comrade. It was going to be a long evening...

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Another chapter.... thanks for the reviews! Hope you're still enjoying. This chapter went different than I planned, but works nonetheless._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Twelve**

Yuffie tugged at the hem of her shorts as she felt Cloud's eyes on her again. Vincent and Cid were talking while Tifa paced, making remarks as though somehow trying to solve this 'little problem'... Reeve was in town and on his way back from trying to find them; he had been following clues. At least the interrogation Tifa kept putting them through seemed done.

Neither Cloud nor Tifa had been in a good mood from the half hour it took to get the overabundance of patrons out of the 7th heaven. Vincent and her had managed to sneak in from the roof, but it was frightening how many wanted to verify the news...

A moment longer passed and Cloud finally set his fist down with an unexpected thud from the lopsided table. The others stopped talking and he shifted uncomfortably, as though he hadn't meant to make that much noise.

"What is it Cloud? Have you thought of a way?" Tifa said, her voice pleading.

The ex-ninja pursed her lips. She didn't want to even acknowledge Tifa was in the room. Not after what that paper said she'd said... Nonetheless her heart picked up a bit as she heard the words she spoke. Her eyes shifted to Cloud, almost hopeful herself. Is that what he'd been staring at her for? Was he thinking of a way to get her out of this?

"There isn't a way Tifa," Cloud deadpanned. "This isn't some Don Corneo mishap where he illegally tried to register someone as a Pet. We've both seen the registry that Reeve brought... Yuffie's on it. There isn't any going back now that everyone knows."

The well busted fighter burst into tears and scurried off towards the bar to grab a rag. "This cannot be happening," Tifa cried out, blowing her nose. "Oh Yuffie... what are we going to do?"

"We?" Yuffie cast a glare to the woman, her patience finally gone with the negative news. For a moment, she had really thought Cloud had found a way... "What do you care, Tifa? You said it yourself: 'it's about time someone put a leash on that girl. Tell her Master that he can get a free drink here anytime'! There is no 'we' about this."

Vincent pursed his lips, he should interfere... but he was curious for the explanation himself.

"Really Yuffie? Do you really think I meant that?" Tifa yelled suddenly, her hands slamming down on the counter. Her eyes stayed focused on her comrade. "I thought the guy was just some drunk and I-... _you really believed I would think that_?" Her voice drifted off into a whispered tone, her eyebrows wrought together in pain. "Oh, Yu... I'm so sorry. I didn't know! I swear, I thought... I was just trying to mess with him for being a jerk. I didn't think he was serious."

Tifa came around and Yuffie stumbled as the woman pulled her into a hug. Yuffie flinched for just a second. For a moment, the feeling of pushing her friend away and running to the other side of the room flashed through her. A moment, but as Yuffie hugged her back finally, she couldn't help but think she'd never forget being scared of someone touching her...

Yuffie blinked back her tears as she realized Tifa was crying into her shoulder. She couldn't take this right now...

"Aw, fuck you guys," Cid loudly exclaimed, feeling distinctly more uncomfortable than he had for the past two hours. "Tifa get a hold of yerself already, the brat don't need you making this anymore fuckin' difficult. She's the fucking pet, what you crying for?"

Vincent leaned back as the rag Tifa held, pelted Cid in the side of the head. Her curses echoed and the gunman scooted back as she came over to berate Cid on his brashness. He looked to Yuffie, but she was just standing there, her eyes staring off as though it was a simple talk about grysal greens.

Cloud frowned and he too looked to Yuffie. "I'm sorry, Yuffie, it's a shock to us too."

Yuffie nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She felt like crying... hiding. Glancing to the stairs, she went for them with a quick pace. She didn't want to break down in here. Even if she was a pet and no longer really a ninja... she didn't care. Ninja's weren't supposed to cry and neither would she. She should just accept her lot and make the best of it. That was how she survived this long, after all.

The ex-turk closed his eyes for a moment and got up, following. Cloud was the only one that seemed to notice. Cid and Tifa were still going at it; hurling insults from one to another. They got like that fairly often and seemed to enjoy it more than anything... but they also tuned out everyone else. Right now... it seemed to be a stress reliever.

At the top of the stairs, Vincent stepped inside the room straight ahead, having seen her go in. Quietly, he shut the door behind him. She hadn't turned to see who was there, but he saw her tense like she already knew.

"Yuffie," he whispered. She turned finally and he pulled up the side of his cape. There was a little surprise to him when she immediately rushed beneath it. It still confused him why she was not frightened of him... after all he'd done. Being a Master did not come with caring...

Hard sobs swelled against Vincent's shirt as he stood there, her fingers clutched tightly to him as she cried herself ragged. The sound was torturous to his ears. _This is my punishment. _He noted, his chest aching as she whimpered against him. Her body seemed to only be held up by his arm that pressed her to him. Never should he have agreed to this...

_"Will both of you shut up?"_

Vincent lips pursed as he heard Cloud yell in the bar below. He doubted Yuffie could have heard, with how loud she was crying. She never was quiet in anything... Cloud's voice quieted and he focused his attention back on Yuffie, he couldn't hear what he was saying any longer.

"Yu..ffie," he drawled out.

"I-i-I'm sorry," Yuffie stuttered out, clutching him tighter and sniffling. "I should have listened to you when you said this was a bad idea," she complained, crying more. "I'm so scared. I can't live like this!"

Vincent pulled Yuffie back and stared down at her. "You can and you will. You'll adapt, just give it time," he voiced firmly. His eyes searched hers. "No more training...," his voice hesitated. "I've something I need to tell you..."

_"Vincent!" _

Yuffie tensed. "Reeve's here," she commented, feeling as sick as she had when they'd finally reached 7th heaven.

"It's alright," Vincent replied. "Reeve is not unaccustomed to the slave trades."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Yuffie said, a half laugh that sounded almost unsettling. She furiously wiped at her eyes.

Vincent made a small noise and waited for her to right herself.

After a few moments the two made it back down to the bar, Yuffie settled at Vincent's side, beneath the fabric of his cape. Reeve however stood at a table, looking quite angry... at Vincent.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the wait, never have a chance to write on the weekends. Hope you enjoyed. Hmm, why is Reeve so mad?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or its characters, etc.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Yuffie never expected to be rescued by Vincent, but will she be able to take what her life has become? Will Vincent be able to weather a storm far worse than a mad scientist – a carefree, outspoken Ninja, forced to do whatever he desires?

* * *

**Bound Affection**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You... you son of a chocobo," Reeve hollered and moved around the table. His steps were anxious and he came to a stop just a arm length away from the gunman. "You-"

"What's the damn problem?" Cid interrupted and grabbed his comrade by the shoulder, turning him just slightly. "It ain't like-"

Tifa threw down a rag and cut off everyone, even Barret as he went to speak. "We should discuss this calmly."

"ENOUGH!" Yuffie screeched. Her small hands covered her ears and she yanked strands of hair out as she stomped her foot in defiance. "Will you all just SHUT UP?!"

Reeve stopped his words and looked at Yuffie. For the briefest of moments he lost his train of thought and an indecent thought crossed his mind before he shook his head. A silence lingered and he broke it quickly, "...I apologize, Yuffie. I should not have come in here yelling."

Barret snorted and slapped Yuffie on the back good naturedly. "Glad your still the brat, kid."

A hurtful cry left the ninja as something hard pulled her hair and her eyes caught sight of the ceiling... and her Master. "Vinc-ent!"

"What the fuck!" Cid's cigarette dropped and moved forward as Tifa gasped.

The brooding blond flung an arm out to stop the pilot from pummeling Vincent. Or, trying to, rather.

Vincent did not waiver in his gaze upon his pet. Platinum eyes that stared back at him glistened with unshed tears and surprise and fear etched her expression. As his colder eyes dropped away, so did the metal appendage. "Do not speak in such a way again," he firmly ordered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Go upstairs and await me."

The newly owned woman felt her lip tremble. Everyone was staring at her and she could barely hear Vincent's voice, but the push along the small of her back signaled what she needed to do. Part of her wanted to run out the door, but never had Vincent... been so cold with her. So suddenly. With hesitant steps and a dumbfounded expression, she went up the stairs, away from the others, all but running to get there.

Barrets arm seized Vincent's and he dropped it almost immediately. A frown marred his aging face and he shook his head, dropping his forehead into his hand. "This ain't right, Vince. It ain't right."

"...I know," Vincent deadpanned.

"Do... do you really need to be so rough with her?" Tifa questioned, her eyes searched his. The slim hair above her eyes furrowed as though in pain. "Poor Yuffie..."

"How long do you have until the other terms of the sale come into effect? Did Dio leave any time for the Breaking Period?" Reeve interjected. A bit of his previous anger slid into his words. "I spoke with Dio this morning on a business related matter, concerning Cait Sith, and he mentioned some of the terms."

"Terms?" Tifa spoke. "What do you mean?"

Cloud pressed a hand to his face and took a step back to lean against the bar counter. How did Yuffie always get herself into messes that no one could fix?

Reeve's frown deepened. "You haven't told, Yuffie yet have you?"

"I had no choice," Vincent coolly replied. "Shinra dividends are not worth what they should be."

"I'm surprised he even offered half for them," the controller of cait sith interjected. "...The amount you bartered is... horrendous Vincent. She'll be paying for that for years."

Vincent pursed his lips and remained silent. He had no response to give. With the amount and only a once per month basis, Yuffie would be indebted to bed a paying customer for years... and that was only if she went for the prices he figured were possible. With the payments going almost solely to Dio to cover what he had essentially borrowed.

Cid grumbled and light another cigarette. It didn't take rocket science to figure out what kind of deal his comrade had made on behalf of Yuffie's body. "I'll pitch in my savings to help pay it back."

"That's a great idea, Cid!" Tifa replied, a bit of excitement in her voice. "Cloud and I don't have a lot in savings, but maybe I could do some interviews for the Midgar Times. They have been bothering Cloud and I for a year now."

Cloud nodded. "I'll do it."

"In the mean time," Reeve added and looked to Vincent with a stern expression. "As much as I hate to admit it... Yuffie needs training quickly. With her overabundance of commentary... she is bound to get herself whipped or worse. Paying clients will not be as tolerant."

Vincent nodded knowingly. "One month."

Reeve paled.

A sudden spree of footsteps on the stairs halted the conversation and Vincent turned around. Slipping up the stairs quicker than most could move. She was bound to do something foolish... he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Its been a long time._


End file.
